The Flash, Zoom and Mercury
by The Delta 42
Summary: Fem!Barry and Male!Caitlin. Britney Allen was just a young woman with three PHD's and one of the scientists working on the Particle accelerator. Max Crandall was a doctor at a nearby hospital. Now they are The Flash and Mercury. Soon they come into contact with Zoom and the Reverse Flash, the Man in black. Good!Eobard.
1. Chapter 1: The Lightning

**_The Flash, Zoom and Mercury_**

Fem! Barry and Male! Caitlin. Britney Allen was just a young woman with three PHD's and one of the scientists working on the Particle accelerator. Max Crandall was a doctor at a nearby hospital. Now they are The Flash and Mercury. Soon they come into contact with Zoom and the Reverse Flash, the Man in black. Good! Eobard.

 ** _Chapter 1: The Lightning_**

Britney Allen woke up to crashing coming from downstairs, she quickly jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. When she reached the bottom she ran into the back of her older sister, Sarah, who was standing in the doorway to the living room. Where a ball of gold, red, blue and black lightning was raging around their mother and their father stood helpless.

"Girls, don't let it touch you!" Screamed Nora Allen, looking over at the two girls.

"MUM!" Screamed Britney, when she saw her mother knocked to the floor.

Henry Allen, Sarah and Britney's father, grabbed each of them, "Run, Girls, Run!" Yelled Henry, Just as the red lightning grabbed Sarah and the gold lightning grabbed Britney, the blue lightning was knocked out the window.

Suddenly Britney and Sarah were outside, and twenty blocks away.

Both girls ran as fast as they could back to their house, when they reached it they found several emergency vehicles outside.

"Someone stop them!" Yelled one officer, when Sarah and Britney passed the tape. Both girls made their way inside and found Joe West, the father of Britney's best friend, kneeling over a body covered with a blanket.

Britney slowly walked over to the body, pulling back the blanket, revealing her mother's lifeless face. Sarah looked over Britney's shoulder and looked at Joe.

"Where's dad?" Asked Sarah, looking at the detective.

Joe looked toward the door way that lead to the hall. Sarah and Britney followed his gaze and saw Henry Allen lying on his back, with a piece of metal through his heart. Britney screamed.

 _Fifteen Years Later_

Twenty six year old Britney 'Brit' Alley ran through the streets of Central City, on her way to a crime scene from S.T.A.R Labs, where she was a scientific advisor. She was also running late.

Britney nearly collided with Captain Singh, the head of the CCPD.

"Ah, Ms. Allen, late as usual." Said Singh, "What is the excuse this time? And it better not be car trouble, might I ask why that excuse was particularly memorable?"

"I don't own a car and I was at S.T.A.R, Tess needed me to help Rathaway run some diagnostics, I swear I'd rather work with Beatriz." Said Britney, looking at the floor.

"Captain she was also running an errand for me," Said Joe, turning to the two, "Brit, do you have what I asked for?"

Britney fumbled around her pockets, producing a half-eaten Hershey's chocolate bar, a note pad and a thermometer. She handed Joe the Hershey's bar. "Kinda took a couple of bites." Mumbled Britney.

Joe gestured for her to examine the body and the area around it, she took note of the tyre tracks next to the body. She also noted that the tracks had left some form or dirt behind. Britney quickly grabbed a pen from Chyre's pocket and used it to scoop up the dirt, taking a brief sniff and deciding it was some form of manure.

"It's a faecal substance, Animal by my guess. I'll get to work on it as soon as possible." Said Britney, putting the pen in a plastic bag.

"My dad gave me that pen." Said Chyre, looking a mixture of annoyed and upset, "Before he died."

"Sorry." Said Britney, her cheeks growing hot.

"Mmmm, whatcha say,

Mmmm, that you only meant well?

Well, of course you did

Mmmm, whatcha say,

Mmmm, that it's all for the best?" Britney's phone started ringing, causing her to draw the attention of a majority of the police force present.

"Sorry." Blushed Britney, taking her phone out and checking the caller ID; Cisco Ramon.

"Cisco, what is it?" Said Britney, answering her phone.

 _"_ _Brit, we need you to come back to S.T.A.R, one of the pylons for the Accelerator has shorted out, at least three people need Medical attention."_

"Cisco, why are you calling me and not the Hospital?" Asked Britney, looking around to check no one heard her.

 _"_ _Well, you are they're Doctor so I thought you'd want to check it out first before sending them to hospital."_

"Alright, I'll be right over." Said Britney, starting to walk towards the yellow tape.

 _"_ _Oh and by the way, Craig said he'll meet you by the entrance. Tess tried to dissuade him but it didn't work."_

"Craig probably want me to admit to cheating on him, which I do not." Said Britney, ducking under the tape and heading towards the nearest bus stop.

 _"_ _Should I tell Doctor Well you're on your way?"_

"Do so, and I'll be taking them to Hospital with me." Said Britney, hanging up.

A quick bus ride later Britney arrived at S.T.A.R Labs, she arrived to find four Ambulances parked outside the facility.

"Well I didn't intend to turn up to all three of m Jobs on the same day." Said Britney, walking over to the nearest Paramedic.

"Sarah, what's the report?" Asked Britney, stopping beside her sister.

Twenty nine year old Sarah Allen looked at her sister.

"Two cases of third degree electrical burns, one broken leg and a dislocated shoulder." Said Sarah looking at the younger Allen.

"Ouch." Said Britney, looking inside the nearest ambulance, "'m about to head inside, see if there are any more."

"Want me to come with you?" Asked Sarah, following Britney.

"You'd come with me even if I said 'no'." Said Britney, spotting Craig by the doors.

"Sarah." Said Craig, before spotting Britney, "Dr. Allen."

"Dr. Snow." Said Britney, brusquely, "Are there any other casualty's other than the ones outside?"

"No, there aren't." Said Craig, coldly.

Britney nodded before walking further into the Labs, "If I'm needed I'll be in my Lab."

 _*/Five hours later/*_

Britney listened to the rain hit the roof of S.T.A.R Labs as she and Cisco fed Grodd.

"It's exciting isn't it? Soon Central City will be on the Maps." Said Cisco, putting a plate of fruit, excluding banana's because the quickly found out Grodd hates Banana's, into Grodd's room/cage.

"Central is already on the Maps, Cisco." Said Britney, leaning against a railing.

"Yeah, but I mean technology and science wise, Gotham has Wayne Tech, New York has Stark industries, Starling has Queen Incorporated and Metropolis has Lex Corp." Said Cisco, getting giddy on excitement.

"Cisco, you are aware that I went to College with both Brianna and Antonia?" Said Britney, looking at the Sci-Fi nerd, "Plus you missed out Coast City, they have Ferris Air."

Cisco cursed and Britney laughed.

A couple of hours afterwards Britney had just gotten off the phone with Joe, telling him the most probable location of the Mardon brothers, the ones who killed the security guard. Britney sat in her chair and started spinning, the others were either in the cortex of outside with Dr. Wells, his wife and Alan Ivy, the man who was currently dating her sister.

Britney felt the floor shake, she quickly got to her feet and looked around and she saw the chemicals on the rack were floating out of their containers, she quickly went to the nearest window, which was across from the rack of Chemicals. She saw parts of the Accelerator turn an orange colour, before looking at the sky. She saw a Golden Lightning bolt arc from the heavens, a Blue one shot out and hit the hospital she worked at on Monday's and Thursday's. The golden one shot down and hit her square in the chest, sending her flying into the rack of chemicals, causing them to spill on her.

Britney wouldn't wake up for five months and when she did, she wouldn't be the same.


	2. Chapter 2: Nine Months

**_The Flash, Zoom and Mercury_**

 ** _Chapter 2: Nine months_**

Paramedics rushed the unconscious form of Britney Allen into the hospital.

"What have we got?" Asked a Doctor, quickly going to Paramedics.

"She was struck by lightning." Replied a Paramedic, taking a brief glance at the doctor.

"How the hell is she still alive?" Demanded the Doctor.

None of the medical staff noticed a small surge of electricity gather around a melted hole in the sole of her shoe.

 ** _*One Week, First Month*_**

Tess Morgan-Wells sat beside Britney's bed, looking at the young woman lying there. She vaguely heard the door open and close.

"Tess, you're still here?" Said the voice of Alan Ivy, the fiancée of Britney's sister, Sarah.

"She is here because of S.T.A.R Labs, she's here because of us." Said Tess, looking at the younger man.

"Tess, you know what she will become, what she must become and if she found out that you were purposely depriving yourself of food and sleep what would she do?" Said Alan, looking down at Tess.

"She would write me a prescription for both." Said Tess, looking at Britney, "When you showed me and Harry the future, did you know why the loss of her parent stopped her from being The Flash?" Asked Tess, looking at Alan.

"The trauma would have been too much for her, she wouldn't have coped." Said Alan.

"Did you plan in falling in love with Britney's sister?" Asked Tess.

"No, because Sarah didn't exist in the time I originally came from, but then again Britney had both parents alive and well." Said Alan, looking at the unconscious woman, "When I first met her I was in awe, but the time travel had messed with my head, and I wanted to destroy her." Alan laughed, "If it weren't for Jay and Willow then I might have succeeded but they helped me, they made me into a hero. The made me Zoom, the Reverse-Flash turned good." Alan look at Britney forlornly, "My original name was Eobard Thawne."

"So you've said, thrice." Said Tess, looking back at Britney, "Where's Harry?"

"Doctor Wells is currently trying to convince the other Doctor's here to allow him to move Britney and Max to S.T.A.R Labs." Said Alan, heading out of the room, "I'm going to get some coffee, want some?"

"No thank you." Said Tess, her gaze never leaving Britney's still form.

 ** _*/Two Weeks, First Month/*_**

Doctor Harrison Wells sat in his wheel chair next to the young woman who had helped make the Particle Accelerator possible. The young woman who had suffered because they didn't run appropriate test before turning the Accelerator on.

"Anything?" Came Cisco's voice.

"Nothing so far." Replied Wells, looking at the young woman.

Cisco looked at Britney's vitals.

"I tried to get Craig to come but he said her didn't want to be anywhere near her." Said Cisco, after a moment's silence.

Doctor Wells didn't reply.

"Not to seem rude or anything but why is she here and not at S.T.A.R Labs?" Asked Cisco, looking at Doctor Wells.

"It would seem Detective Joe West doesn't trust us." Said Doctor Wells, not moving his eyes from Britney's still form.

"I heard Sarah and Alan are waiting for Brit to wake up before they get married." Said Cisco, trying to lighten the mood.

"That would seem logical seeing that Dr. Allen here is Ms. Allen's only living Relative." Said Doctor Wells, leaning forwards.

Cisco noticed that Doctor Wells was brooding.

"Doc, it's not your fault. We all failed on this." Said Cisco, looking at his father figure.

"I know we all failed, Cisco, in fact I have a meeting today with Ms. Brianna Wayne on the purchase of S.T.A.R Labs." Said Doctor Wells, looking at Cisco, "Part of the agreement is that The Labs will retain the name but it will be property of Wayne Tech."

"At least we can trust Brianna, Brit went to college with her and two others, one being Stark." Said Cisco, looking back at Britney.

"I suggest we leave before Detective West comes back, Cisco." Said Doctor Wells, turning his chair towards the door.

Cisco followed Doctor Wells out.

 ** _*/Three Weeks, First Month/*_**

Sarah made her way down to Britney's room.

"Hey." Said Sarah, finding both Joe and Iris, before noticing Joe's tired look, "Joe, not talking as a doctor, you need to go home and rest. You won't make anything better if you stay here without sleep or eat."

"I'll go home when Britney does." Said Joe, looking back at Britney.

Britney suddenly started convulsing and the heart monitor started to flat-line. Iris rushed over to Britney's side while Joe ran to the door.

"Help, my Daughter is coding!" Yelled Joe, causing the other doctor's to rush in the room.

The other doctor's rushed in as Sarah was pushing Iris away and removing Britney's pillows.

"How can she be seizing? She has no rhythm." Asked Dr. Samuel Roberts, looking at his colleague.

"The same thing happened with Crandall." Said one Nurse.

"Starting compressions." Said another, Roberts turned to Sarah.

"Allen, go with your family." Said Roberts, pushing Sarah gently.

Sarah nodded numbly and left the room, bumping into Alan outside. Sarah latched onto her Fiancée and started sobbing.

"She hasn't got a pulse but she's seizing, it doesn't make sense." Sobbed Sarah, as Alan wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh, Shh. It's going to be alright, she will be alright. Find something else to focus on." Said Alan, the thirty two year old man rubbing circles into her back, "You have your exam coming up don't you, and if you pass there will be two Dr. Allen's. Wow that would get confusing."

Sarah let out a watery giggle, she then spotted Joe talking with Tess Morgan and Doctor Wells.

"At S.T.A.R Labs we have the equipment to help Britney, give her time to recover." Said Dr. Wells.

"You've done enough damage to her." Said Joe, looking at Dr. Wells.

"Mr. West at S.T.A.R Labs she will have a chance of waking up but is she remains here then I assure you she won't." Snapped Tess, glaring at Joe.

"Do it," Said Sarah, getting their attention, "Please, save my baby sister." Begged Sarah from Alan's arms.

Joe looked hesitant.

"Do it, save her." Said Joe after a couple of moments, "Save my little girl."

 ** _*/Eight months and one week later/*_**

Britney started to hear voices and poker face playing in the back ground.

"I think she's happy." Said Cisco, looking down at Britney.

"How would you know?" Asked a female voice.

"She like this song." Replied Cisco.

"You know how?" Asked the voice again.

"I read her Facebook page." Said Cisco, turning away from Britney mumbling the words to poker face.

Britney sat up with a gasp.


	3. Chapter 3: Aftershocks

**_The Flash, Zoom and Mercury_**

 ** _Chapter 3: After Shocks_**

Cisco jumped when he heard Britney gasp for air.

"Oh my god." Said Cisco, looking at Britney.

A young woman with white hair rushed over and began checking Britney's vitals.

Cisco turned around and called for Doctor Wells and his wife.

"Doctor Wells, she's awake, get down her. Like now." Said Cisco, before going over to Britney.

"Brit, Brit, calm down. You're in S.T.A.R. You remember me right, Cisco?" Asked Cisco, looking at the young doctor.

"Francisco Ramon, Mechanical Engineer for the Particle Accelerator, Born March 22nd 1990." Said Britney, looking at Cisco, "Also very perverted when it comes to talking to girls who are in just their underwear, my eyes are up here!" Said Britney, pointing to her eyes and getting Cisco's attention.

Cisco shifted his gaze from Britney's chest to her face. Britney suddenly became aware of the young woman next to her.

"Who's this?" Asked Britney, looking at the white haired girl.

"Oh, this is Alexis Snow, Craig's twin sister." Said Cisco, looking at the girl.

"Oh, Ronnie's Fiancée." Said Britney, looking around the Lab, catching sight of a man with Greyish-white hair, "Who's that?"

"Max Crandall, same experience as you Dr. Allen." Said Cisco, as he turned to look at the man. Britney jumped off the bed and walked towards him.

"But what happened to me?" Asked Britney, turning to Cisco and Alexis.

"You were struck by lightning, dude." Replied Cisco, looking excited.

"I'm not a man, Cisco and," Britney turned towards one of the monitors and saw her abdomen on the screen, "Lightning gave me abs?" Asked Britney.

"And a bigger bust size, none of your bras would fit you." Said Alexis, looking at Britney.

Britney nodded slightly, her cheeks heating up.

"You were in a coma." Said Alexis, quickly changing the subject.

"For how long?" Asked Britney, looking at the two.

"Nine Months." Said the voice of Dr. Wells, making Britney turned to him, Tess and Alan, "Welcome back Dr. Allen."

"Britney, there are some spare clothes in the closet." Said Tess, quickly walking over to Britney and guiding her behind a screen and getting her some clothes.

Britney quickly changed and followed Dr. Wells out of the Cortex.

"What happened?" Asked Britney, looking around, "Where is everyone?"

"Gone, they either quit or they were hurt when the Particle Accelerator exploded, as you've seen Alexis was effected as her hair is now white and it was Auburn. Ronnie, Beatriz, William, Al, Grant and Ralph were among the few that had lost their lives, seventeen in all and many more injured." Said Dr. Wells, guiding his wheel chair down the corridor and past the remains of Grodd's room/cage, "Myself among them."

"Where's Grodd?" Asked Britney, looking at the broken door sadly.

"We don't know, Britney, he could have been shot by the police for all we know." Said Dr. Wells, looking down at the remains of the Pipeline.

"This is my fault, we didn't take the appropriate tests to ensure it would run smoothly and as a result, you were injured and the bond between S.T.A.R Labs and everyone else was destroyed." Said Dr. Wells.

"Harrison, we all failed that night, myself particularly since I urged you to have it active in time for the Press." Said Britney, looking at the burnt out remains of the Pipeline.

Britney started to head back with Dr. Wells following her when she heard a voice talking to the others.

"Honestly I feel fine, thank you for saving my life." Said the voice.

The man with greyish-white haired man, Max Crandall, rushed out of the Cortex and spotted Britney.

"Allen, impressive place, shouldn't you be telling your family you're awake?" Asked Max, looking at the young woman.

Britney nodded and looked at Dr. Wells.

"As long as you come back so we can check your condition." Said Dr. Wells, looking up at the woman.

Britney headed towards the exit with Max behind her, she grabbed a set of keys or one of the cars and got in a black land rover.

 ** _*/TFZAM/*_**

Britney walked in to Jitters, catching sight of Iris serving a couple of girl's coffee. Iris looked up and saw Britney, after putting the coffee pot down Iris ran over to Britney.

"You're awake, why didn't S.T.A.R Labs call?" Asked Iris, looking at her foster sister.

"I just woke up." Said Britney, looking at the slightly shorter woman.

"I watched you die, we all did, Me, Dad, Sarah, everyone. Your heart kept stopping." Said Iris, looking at Britney.

Britney took Iris's hand and placed it on her chest, "My heart is still beating." Said Britney.

"It feels really fast." Said Iris, looking confused.

Behind Iris one of the waitresses bumped into another one, knocking the tray the second waitress was holding out of her hand. Britney looked over Iris's shoulder and saw the try fall, in slow motion, before everything sped up again. Iris heard the tray hit the floor and turned to look.

"You alright, Tracy?" Asked Iris, looking down at the waitress.

"Yeah, I got it." Replied Tracy, looking up at Iris.

Britney looked around confused. Iris turned back to Britney with a smile.

"Dad is going to be so excited when he sees you." Said Iris, smiling widely, "Let me get my stuff."

"Iris," Called Britney, "Do you know where Sarah is?"

"You'll see her soon." Said Iris, with a knowing smile.

 ** _*/TFZAM/*_**

Joe wrapped his arms around Britney.

"You scared the hell out of us kid." Said Joe, while hugging Britney.

"Yeah that was quite the nap you took there, baby face and you still look twelve." Said one of the Officers, massive grin on his face.

"Yeah, a twelve year old with tits and curves, who knew?" Laughed Britney, looking round.

Joe spotted Sarah behind Britney.

"Dr. Allen." Said Joe, making Britney look at him confused.

"What is it, Joe?" Asked Britney.

"Nope not you, the other Dr. Allen." Smiled Joe, making Britney's eye go wide and spin around and spot Sarah.

"You passed?" Whispered Britney, "Iris why didn't you tell me? When did you pass? Have you celebrated yet? Do you still work at the hospital? What ward are you on? What-" Sarah cut Britney off with a hug.

"I wanted to surprise you, Two months into your coma, No I wanted you to wake up first, Yes I still work at St. Andrews, Accidents and Emergencies and yes Alan treated me alright, he even bought me a special dinner as a small celebration. We wanted you to be awake for the big party and the Wedding." Said Sarah, looking at Britney, "Oh and Uncle Robert might want to know you are awake, I visited him once a fortnight."

Robert Allen was Henry Allen's younger brother who was staying over the night Sarah and Britney's parents were murdered, he had been arrested before either of the girls had gotten home. He now resided in Iron-Heights prison for the murders of Henry and Nora Allen.

"Detective West, there's a bank robbery on nine-eighteen, storms picking up on the south side better take your rain gear." Said a female dispatcher.

Joe nodded and picked up his coat.

"I'll come with." Said Britney, looking at Joe.

"No, no, you stay here. There will be plenty to do once you are all settled in." Said Joe, before yelling, "Let's go, Partner."

Britney looked over Iris's shoulder and saw a glass case with a picture of Chyre inside it.

"The day of the Accident Clyde Mardon shot and killed Chyre." Said Iris, looking at the box sadly. The box read, IN LOVING MEMORY.

Eddie Thawne, walked up to where Joe had been standing, "Hey, Allen, good to see you back on your feet." Said Eddie, before seeing Iris, "Hey Iris."

"Detective, you better go, my dad doesn't like to be kept waiting." Said Iris, as is she couldn't stand him.

Eddie nodded and walked out after Joe.

Britney looked after him before looking back at Iris.

What was that?" Asked Britney.

"What was what?" Asked Iris, looking at Britney.

"Iris, you got a minute?" Asked the same office who had called Britney Baby face.

"Sure." Said Iris, walking over to him.

Britney looked over Chyre's memorial and saw two officers, Jon and Steve, keeping hold of what looked like a drug addict.

"Hey, Britney, good to have you back." Said Jon, smiling at her. Britney had help Jon get his wife and anniversary present before the Lightning struck.

Britney smiled back before everything slowed down again and she saw the druggie reach for Steve's gun. Britney ran over to the three and slammed the druggies face against the desk before going back to Chyre's memorial, all in the span on an eighth a second.

The Druggie began thrashing and yelling at the officers.

Iris walked up to Britney and noted she look confused and a little scared.

"Hey, you okay?" Asked Iris, looking at Britney in concern.

"Yeah, I just need some fresh air." Said Britney rushing outside, Sarah following her.

Once Britney was outside she looked at her hand, she saw it was moving faster than usual, a lot faster. Her hand was nothing but a blur. Sarah watched her sister, she was near the cars then she was suddenly she was ten feet away from them. Then she was back at the cars with one of the rear windscreens smashed. Britney looked at the damage before looking down the street. She shot off down the street screaming before she ran into a van full of rubbish. She crashed into the pile just as the garbage man threw the last two bags in. Sarah ran as fast as she could to where Britney was, have started to run after Britney a second after she shot off like a bullet.

Britney laid in the pile of bag breathing heavily.

"Awesome!" Whispered Britney.

Sarah finally reached Britney and saw her laying in the bags.

"You are so taking a shower when we get home." Growled Sarah.


End file.
